1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection device, and more particularly to a connection device for a drum set that can vibrate for improved timbre.
2. Description of Related Art
A connection assembly is used to connect multiple drums to form a drum set and has multiple connection devices connected to a stand or each other and attached respectively to the drums. However, each connection device of a conventional connection assembly is securely and directly attached or clamped to a drum shell of a corresponding drum, but this will influence resonance and timbre of the drum. Additionally, the conventional connection device cannot vibrate, so vibration of the drum is limited due to being securely and directly clamped by the conventional connection device.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a connection device for a drum set to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.